In the field of breast pads, we are aware of a specific type of absorbent pad for usa by nursing mothers. This type comprises a substantially circular pad having radial embossed lines in the form of spokes extending part way to the circumference. The radial embossed lines promote wicking of fluid from the center of the pad, (which would be against the nipple of a mother's breast), outwardly along the embossed lines of the pad. In use, those pads have not been found to be ideal because the force of gravity favors wicking downwards under gravity so that a pool of liquid is formed at the bottom edge of the pad, often resulting in leakage onto the mother's clothing.
Absorbent disposable pads for absorbing other body fluids are also well known. A very large number of inventions have been made and patents granted for disposable diapers, incontinence pads, sanitary napkins, wound dressings, and the like. In these items, there is typically an absorbent layer which usually forms the center of a sandwich construction having a flexible fluid-pervious covering sheet along at least one side. Sometimes there is a liquid-impervious flexible layer along one side of the absorbent layer.
Such pads are intended to be worn for a period of time during which they absorb the body fluid. Various proposals have been made for enabling the body fluid to be distributed over the pads, thereby to give them a longer period of use, make them less uncomfortable etc. Such proposals include providing areas of different absorptive power in the pad by embossing, densifying etc.
Although many proposals have been made, there is a need for an absorbent pad that can cause body fluid to travel from the point it is expelled from the human body onto the pad and then be distributed rapidly over a wide area of the pad, preferably without leaking from the periphery of the pad.